phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/My review of Phineas and Ferb
I am giving my review of Phineas and Ferb this time. Phineas and Ferb is an excellent cartoon that has lots of good humor that is smart and is very funny. This cartoon is the only cartoon I actually watch. From when I first watched it I was a true fan and really loved the show. Phineas and Ferb is my favorite cartoon ever because it is very original in that it only deals with Summer Vacation and other times Phineas and Ferb are out of school and never shows Phineas and Ferb in school. The fact that the creators decided not to deal with school was a good idea that I am glad they had. I really like that they made all the characters smart and none of them are stupid or jerks. Another good thing about Phineas and Ferb is that the color palate they used for it is a excellent choice of color palate. I have enjoyed many of the songs that appear in most of the Phineas and Ferb episodes. I also think that the episodes are very well written even with how formulaic they are. I also like how they mix it up from time to time. The thing about the show that really got me into watching the show was Candace and Jeremy's relationship. I really like how they have handled that relationship and have developed it more and more as the show goes on. I also like that they made Jeremy very understanding of what Candace has to go through and that he likes her just the way she is. The creators were very smart in how they handled Candace and Jeremy's relationship and that instead of waiting till the end of the series to make Candace and Jeremy boyfriend and girlfriend, as other cartoons have done with their big couples in the series finale, they got them together late in season two. Phineas and Ferb is a great cartoon and has many great episodes that have been made. My overall favorite episode of Phineas and Ferb is the special "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!." I really loved that episode because it was the episode were Candace and Jeremy became boyfriend and girlfriend and shared their first kiss. Another favorite episode of mine was "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!." That episode was a great episode and very warming and fun to watch and is one of the best Christmas specials out there. One last episode that is among my favorites it "Happy New Year!." This episode is a great episode with that ends with Candace and Jeremy kissing for the second time. Those three episodes are examples of how well written a Phineas and Ferb episode can be. ".]] Among the songs that have been written for the show and have appeared in episodes, my overall favorite is Summer Belongs to You. It is a song that is fun to listen to and fun to hear what the characters have to say after their journey around the world. Phineas and Ferb is a cartoon meant for children and adults alike and in my opinion is the best cartoon on TV today. To say Phineas and Ferb is a good cartoon would be an understatement and to say it is an awesome cartoon would be a correct statement. Overall Phineas and Ferb is a great cartoon and I easily give it a A+. Category:Published submissions